


Пока ты ещё здесь

by Old_Wyvern



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Crystal Tower Questline (Final Fantasy XIV), Falling In Love, Feelings, How Do I Tag, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I Tried, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Meteor as Warrior of Light, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Wyvern/pseuds/Old_Wyvern
Summary: Это жестоко — влюбиться в героя.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	Пока ты ещё здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While you are still here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018864) by [Old_Wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Wyvern/pseuds/Old_Wyvern). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10521680 — эта же работа на Фикбуке.
> 
> Не думала, что меня сюда занесёт. хд
> 
> Спасибо большое GelatoChan и её очень горячему фанфику с этим пейрингом. Благодаря нему я отошла от почти годового райтблока. Также спасибо за помощь серверу Emet-Selch Bookclub в Дискорде.

Г'раха Тиа никогда не забудет их первую встречу.

Ещё бы! Человек, избранный Хайделин, величайший воин, о котором уже ходят легенды. Не каждый день выпадает возможность увидеть такое. Парню всегда было любопытно, как тот выглядит: наверняка он высокий — намного выше самого мико'тэ — и невозмутимый, смелый и решительный. Герой старых сказок, воплотившихся в реальность. Надо ли говорить, с каким нетерпением Г'раха ждал встречу с ним?

То, каким на самом деле оказался Воин Света, разбило все его представления о великих приключенцах. Конечно, он был силён, храбр и высок, однако его непринуждённость и прямота заставали врасплох — скорее всего, мужчина сам не всегда сразу понимал, что сказал лишнее. У Метеора был громкий раскатистый смех, настолько заразительный, что было невозможно не рассмеяться вместе с ним. Он мог спокойно похлопать Г'раху по плечу или похвалить после тренировки, взъерошив волосы и громко рассмеявшись, но отчего-то мико'тэ не чувствовал отторжения. Даже наоборот, хотелось стараться ещё больше, лишь бы увидеть одобрение в серых глазах и улыбку. Не снисходительную улыбку опытного бойца, а полную гордости, словно Г'раха его лучший ученик, наконец-то раскрывший свой потенциал. Поэтому он тренировался больше обычного, игнорируя мозоли и боль в пальцах из-за тетивы лука. Конечно, его техника не шла ни в какое сравнение с техникой Метеора, но просить совета он не хотел — у того и так много дел, чтобы тратить время на простого стрелка, которого даже в Кристальную Башню не сразу хотели впускать.

Оттого сильнее была горечь из-за недовольства Метеора, увидевшего его руки.

— Тренировки должны делать тебя сильнее, а не пальцев лишать.

Мико'тэ только молчал и крепко сжимал лук, прижав уши и нервно поддергивая хвостом. Мужчина сокрушенно покачал головой, неловко почесав затылок.

— Может, мне потренировать тебя? Что скажешь?

Г'раха ощутил, как сердце забилось где-то в горле. Тренироваться вместе с ним? Он серьёзно сейчас это предложил? Парень мечтать не мог о подобном. Чему Воин хочет его научить? Наверняка новой технике. Мико'тэ сразу представил, как Метеор будет задумчиво хмуриться и поправлять положение его рук, скользя широкими ладонями по предплечьям и плечам, давать указания, опаляя дыханием ухо...

— Что-то не так? — Г'раха рассеянно моргнул, не сразу осознав, что молчание затянулось и Воин ждал ответа. — Моё предложение тебя задело? Не то чтобы я сомневался в твоих способностях…

— А?.. Н-нет, всё в порядке, правда, — парень натянуто улыбнулся, стараясь подавить внутренний крик. О чём он вообще сейчас думал?! — Просто у тебя и так забот полно.

Воин с видимым облегчением вздохнул. Неужели он так переживал из-за того, что Г'раха ему ответит?

— У меня всегда найдётся время для помощи другу, — Метеор рассмеялся и уже обыкновенным жестом растрепал волосы мико'тэ. Парень вздрогнул, ощутив, как в груди разливается щемящее тепло из-за столь привычного прикосновения. Он с наслаждением зажмурился, сдерживая желание уткнуться лбом в чужую ладонь и потереться об неё щекой, как маленький котёнок. И как одно прикосновение этого человека способно сотворить такое с ним?

Когда Воин убрал руку, Г'раха едва удержал вздох разочарования. Мужчина не заметил этого — или благородно сделал вид, что не заметил — и широко улыбнулся.

— Если ты всё-таки передумаешь, то скажи мне, пока я ещё здесь.

— Да, конечно.

Парень не отрывал глаз от спины Воина, неспешно удаляющегося с тренировочного поля, и срывающимся от горечи голосом прошептал:

— Пока ты ещё здесь…

Он скоро уйдёт. Это неизбежно, и Г'раха думал, что смирился, но при мысли о том, что он может больше не увидеть Метеора, мико'тэ чувствовал странную смесь из обиды и внезапной жгучей ревности — Воин забудет его, пока Г'раха будет изнывать от тоски, не зная, что делать с охватившими его эмоциями и чувствами — новыми, дикими, похожими на цунами, которое накрывает с головой, не давая ни шанса сделать глоток воздуха и спастись.

Не то чтобы мико'тэ в первый раз испытывал влечение к кому-то, но настолько сильное — никогда. Ему было чертовски мало того внимания, которое Метеор ему уделял, хотелось стать не просто одним из многих, а единственным, видеть в серых глазах то же, что Г'раха испытывал сам, и знать, что этот взгляд предназначен только для него. Ему было стыдно за свои эгоизм и жадность, стыдно не столько перед собой, сколько перед Воином — что бы тот сказал, узнав, чего именно мико'тэ желает?

Взглядов только для него, прикосновений — из осторожных, изучающих, до смелых, обжигающих кожу, поцелуев до горящих от недостатка воздуха лёгких и покалывания в опухших губах.

Да уж, Г'раха действительно ужасен.

Ему страшно. Страшно стать одним из мимолётных воспоминаний, одним их тысячи лиц, которым Воин помогает каждый день. Доброе сердце заставляло его приходить на выручку даже из-за самой незначительной, на первый взгляд, беды, а вот сердце мико'тэ всецело принадлежало одному-единственному человеку. Воину из воинов. Защитнику Эорзеи. Убийце Богов. Куда Г'рахе до него?

Во имя всех Двенадцати, это слишком жестоко — позволить ему влюбиться в героя.


End file.
